1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to binocular spectacles which are used in combination with eyeglasses to enable the user to see small objects or print.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of binocular spectacles have been developed for use in conjunction with eyeglasses. Examples of such binocular spectacles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,741,634 to Stoltze, 2,972,955 to Frommer, and 945,078 to Beebe. The patent to Frommer discloses a detachable mount for optical devices using a frame and hook arrangement. The patent to Stoltze discloses binocular spectacles with a single central post which is hingedly connected to both the mounting wire and to the lenses. The patent to Beebe discloses posts which are adjustable in length to allow for adjustment of the focal length of the spectacles. Additionally, spectacles have been made which include a clip by which they are mounted onto eyeglasses.
It is desirable that binocular spectacles be foldable and shortenable so that they can be compacted for storage. It is also desirable that the lenses of the spectacles be easily interchangeable. In conjunction with these advantages it is also desirable that the focal length be adjustable, and that the user easily be able to move the lenses out of the line of sight.